Cherry Blossoms
by hime-Ayame
Summary: Izumi's moving to America but she wants to tell her feelings to the one she love. Who is it? Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, or Junpei? **Revised and updated.
1. First Approach

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Frontier, the characters, events, locations, and places do not belong to me. They belong to Toei Animation and if they did belong to me, would I be writing this story now? The only things I own is the plot, events, and any made up characters I just made up at the moment.

**A/N: The first chapter focuses on Takuya/Izumi, FYI. Each chapter will contain a possible choice of Izumi's love and the final one will be the one she admits her feelings for. **Edited a few words and changed Kouichi's surname.**

**Chapter One:  First Approach**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Orimoto Izumi, a 10-year-old blonde who lived in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan, was independent, hyper, a fifth grader, strong, and she usually spoke from what is from her mind but she had longed for more friends ever since she came back from Italy for two years. She stood on the beige sand of the beach; the wind blew her long blonde hair that reached to the midst of her back, her purple vest, purple mid-skirt and the white and bluish purple striped shirt (that barely covered her stomach). She had taken off the purple vinyl hat from her head and clutched tightly with both hands, shaped in a fist. 

            She was teary-eyed, unwilling to allow herself to cry. Her dad just received a letter from an American company that they wanted him over there and he wanted his family to come along. Izumi resisted but her mother kept dragging her into it. She even ran out of the house because of the decision her parents made for her. She made so many friends and now she had to leave them again. It wasn't even a year when she met them.

            _Kanbara Takuya, Minamoto Kouji, Shibayama Junpei, Himi Tomoki, and all those Digimon we'd met in the Digital World._ Izumi thought dejectedly. She bit her lip to fight off the tears and clutched the vinyl hat even tighter, tight enough to rip it into millions of pieces. She stared down at the beige sand and kicked at the sand in rage. "My parents have no right to say I have to go with them," Izumi muttered angrily.

            "To where?" A masculine but familiar voice asked.

            Startled, Izumi turned around and saw the dark purple-haired goggle boy stood a few inches behind her. He wore the dark yellow goggles on his head, a yellow shirt with a symbol in the centre, underneath a red unbuttoned jacket, dark teal pants that cut off a few inches past his calf, and the orange and red sneakers. The sneakers were orange on the back, red in the middle, where the shoelaces were, and orange at the toes area. His hands were in his pockets while the wind blew against his clothing.

 "Oh, Takuya-kun," Izumi said. She returned to her gaze at the dull beige sand.

            "Oh?" Takuya asked with his head cocked to the right side. "C'mon, Izumi-chan, we're friends now and you can tell me what's wrong." He nudged Izumi at her side lightly. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," Izumi replied softly. "Really, nothing."

            "I know there's something wrong. You're not wearing that purple hat."

            "So whenever I don't wear the purple hat, something's wrong? Maybe I'll just never wear the hat ever again!" Izumi shouted suddenly. She threw the hat on the sand with rage, not on purpose for being angry with Takuya's worrying.

            "…Izumi-chan."

            Izumi then realised she overreacted. "I'm so sorry." She stared down for a longer time and then faced the goggle boy, into his dark brown eyes. They seemed to glimmer with hope, light, and warmth. Something she was unable to have. She turned around, toward the sea, and looked ahead at nothing. She searched through the darkness, for the warmth and light that she saw in Takuya, found nothing, and gave up, her legs collapsed under her and she fell on the sand on her knees. 

            Takuya looked down sympathetically. "Izumi-chan…" He began but couldn't finish. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her even if she probably like Kouji, he wanted to hold her, to protect her, to dry her tears away, to just…be there for her. "What's wrong? Can't you tell me?"

            "I…don't want you to get involve in my own problems. It's too complicated," Izumi whispered softly.             

            Takuya felt a pang of envy hit him. Like someone took his heart out, stuck it in the freezer, took it out when it was frozen and stomp on it ruthlessly. He reached out to Izumi, to pat her on the back, but he found himself just standing there like an idiot with his hand outstretch. _I'm so stupid. Why can't I just tell her? I'm such a chicken. I don't even know why I have the Spirit of Flame,_ Takuya thought. He felt like darkness surrounded him and every shadow lurked in every corner of the beach, not the same darkness as that of Kimura Kouichi, the human form of Duskmon.

            "Takuya… It's that…my dad received a letter or rather, an invitation to do work in America… And my mom insists, no, she _decides_ for me to go to America with them. I didn't want to but they don't listen. I've made so many friends, in the real world and the Digital World… I just don't…can't leave," Izumi explained, still on her knees on the sand.

            Takuya felt the darkness lifted a few pounds and pulled his arm back into his pocket. "Oh," Takuya said idiotically. "Well… I understand. Did you tell the others?"

            "No. That's what I'm afraid to. I don't want to tell the others… Not that I don't like them but… I'll just cry."

            Takuya bent down to Izumi's level, put a hand on her shoulder, and turned her over so that he was facing her. He reached out his other hand and wiped her tears away. "Izumi-chan, I'm sure the others will understand your departure. It's not your fault and you've helped significantly in defeating the evil hybrids," Takuya assured consolingly. "Don't blame it on yourself. It isn't your fault. It's your parents' fault. I know the others would be terribly sad when you leave."

            Izumi looked up from the dark tan sand and into Takuya's dark brown eyes, his glimmering eyes. "Takuya-kun… Thanks," she whispered. Izumi leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his cheek, then rose up and walked back to her home, her purple vinyl hat in her hands. She whistled a familiar tune while she walked back home while Takuya stood there with his face red and the wind blowing at his clothes.

            "Izumi-chan… Ai shiteru itsumo."


	2. Lonely Hearts

**Warning: This chapter will be focus on Kouji and Izumi. ^^; Enjoy and remember to review!**

**Chapter Two:  Lonely Hearts**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Minamoto Kouji stood on the bleak sidewalk, as still as a stone, pretending that the wind was nothing compared to the loneliness in his heart. He stared up at the darkened skies, his dark blue eyes shimmering under the moonlight. After he got the call from Takuya that Izumi was leaving for America, he felt he couldn't breath and had taken a night stroll.

            He breathed in the fresh cool air and let it out. He brushed back the two strands of hair on his forehead to the sides of his head when a figure approached him. He turned around to find the blonde girl of his dreams standing in front of him. She wasn't wearing the purple vinyl hat, the white and mauve striped shirt that barely covered her stomach, her purple vest and the short purple miniskirt. Instead, she wore a purple sleeveless shirt with the bottom folded in a bow-like shape that revealed her stomach, lilac skirt that went down to her knees, and her purple sneakers. Her hands were in front of her, folded together, and she broke the hands bond and put one hand on his shoulder.

            He flushed when her hand landed on his shoulder. 

She asked, "Kouji-san, are you okay?"

            "Yeah…" He replied.

            Izumi only nodded. She took off her hand from Kouji's shoulder and stood beside him, and stared at the black sky with lustrous stars. She breathed in the fresh air and sighed. "Kouji-san, I'm moving to America," Izumi finally said. "I…know you probably don't care or even thought I existed… But I wanted to tell everyone that."

            Kouji turned to face Izumi. He looked into her yellowish teal eyes and licked his lips. "Izumi… Can I tell you a secret?" Kouji asked hesitantly. He reached for Izumi's hand, which was still in front of Izumi, but she pulled away.

            "Look, Kouji-san," Izumi began. "I know we're friends and stuff but… Maybe we're not ready to be more than friends, Kouji-san."

            Kouji was wide-opened. "Izumi-chan, what do you mean?" He asked, in hope that she would believe his puzzlement.

            "You know what I mean," Izumi hesitated.

            "No. I just wanted to say that I'd miss you. So will the others. Of course we'd miss when you're gone," Kouji forced a smile. "Who wouldn't? You're such a nice, pretty, sweet, and strong-willed girl. Everyone likes you."

            Izumi smiled. "Thanks, Kouji-san. You're sweet." She walked closer to him and leaned against him, her head against his chest and her arms in front of her torso. Kouji's arms went around Izumi as soon as she lay against him. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Izumi remembered she had to finish packing.

            "I'm so sorry, Kouji-san, but I just remembered I have to finish packing."

            "It's okay, Izumi. I understand. Just remember that we'd definitely miss you when you leave. And remember us."     

            "Of course."

            Izumi leaned toward Kouji and planted a small, light kiss on the nose. She giggled, "When you touch or wash your nose, you can remember me."

            Kouji and Izumi laughed at that phrase for a while before Izumi walked back to her home. Kouji was left standing on the sidewalk foolishly and staring at the direction where Izumi left. He wasn't even aware of Kouichi's arrival.

            "Dude, Kouji, what are you doing standing there in the middle of the sidewalk?" Kouichi asked.

            "None of your business," Kouji replied and walked back home, with Kouichi following. "Quit following me, Kouichi."

            "Why can't I?"

            "Because."

            "Because?"

            "Because I said so. Now leave me alone." Kouji picked up his pace.

            "Tell me why you weren't aware of my presence first," Kouichi insisted.

            "Fine," Kouji stopped as Kouichi stopped as well. "Izumi is leaving for America tomorrow. And… it's that…" Kouji turned from Kouichi and gazed at the ground, unable to continue but he found his words in time. "I never told her how I felt. How I felt so…warm when I was around her. I wish I had told her my feelings. And now, now I'm stuck with my own thoughts. It's too much, can't you see?"

            Kouichi was silent at first and then he clenched his fists. He made a soft growl, inaudible to Kouji, and stepped back. He looked at Kouji once more before breaking into a run. He ran through the busy streets, pushed people aside, and kept running with Kouji looking baffled. _Wonder what'd gotten into him today,_ Kouji wondered, obviously perplexed.


	3. Confrontation

**A/N:** I made up that the children know where the others live and made up Kouji's apartment design, _if_ he lives in an apartment.

**Chapter Three:** Confrontation

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kouichi ran from his brother, Kouji after he broke the news to him. He stopped midway, surrounded by darkness and shadows. He felt an urge to spirit evolve to Duskmon but of course; he can't since he's in the Real World, not the Digital World. Kouichi gawked at the cemented ground, his hands on his calves and kneeling a little. Sweat dripped from the sides of his head and down on the ground.

            _I should've killed Izumi when I had the chance to. Why was I so stupid to let her go? Why didn't I let Ranamon destroy Fairymon?_ Kouichi thought, looking back into his past, of the events in the Digital World. 

He rose up and stared ahead. He clenched his fists tighter and kicked the ground, ignoring the pain his foot just took in. The agony wasn't as excruciating as the mixed feelings he had inside and the memories of the past. He looked ahead to the nothingness around him. _But why is Kouji so depressed? She's just leaving to America and she'd come back. So what the…?_ Kouichi thought. _Oh my… Kouji must like Izumi!_ Kouichi figured out and was wide-eyed.

            Kouichi ran from the place he stopped and through the streets, shoving people away as before, to Izumi's home. He needed to tell Izumi that Kouji likes her and that…that… _Great!_ Kouichi stopped again. _I don't even know if he likes her or not! I'm just being presumptuous from his actions. And what if she likes someone else? And what if she does like him? What next?_ Kouichi dropped his head and stared at the cemented dark-grey ground.

            People pushed by him but he didn't move, unable to move because he didn't know what to do now. _Should I tell Izumi how Kouji feels or not? Why am I worrying about this? Why did I run out from Kouji?_ Thoughts whirled around in his head and mixed feelings whirled together into one. He was beginning to have a severe headache from all these thoughts.

            That was when Izumi walked up to Kouichi and put a hand on his shoulder. Kouichi turned toward Izumi and saw her wearing a different outfit. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with the bottom folded in a bow-like shape that revealed her stomach, lilac skirt that went down to her knees, and her purple sneakers.

            "Hi, Kouichi-san," Izumi greeted.

            "Hi," Kouichi muttered under his breath.

            "You don't look good," Izumi cocked her head.

            "Nothing," Kouichi muttered.

            "Tell me. I am your friend too," Izumi smiled slightly.

            Kouichi sighed. He looked up, at Izumi and then gazed out at the blue sky. He breathed in the fresh air and then turned to Izumi slowly. He didn't know how to tell her but he has to, if Kouji really like her. He has to do this for his brother and he has to do it now or it'd be too late. He gulped and began.

            "Izumi… I think Kouji likes you. He was like, so depressed when he found out you were leaving," Kouichi said ineptly.

            "…Really?" Izumi blushed.

            "Most likely."

            "Wow… I never knew… I must see Kouji now!" Izumi exclaimed. Izumi ran from where Kouichi stood baffled as the wind blew through her skirt. She ran through the crowd, pushed her way through and even ran on the streets bordering the sidewalk. She stopped in front of Kouji's door and stopped to catch her breath. Her right hand was on the building as her left hand was on her torso.

            "Kouji-kun…" Izumi whispered softly and raised her right arm to the door. She hesitated, paralyzed for a second when Kouichi came and took the key out.

            "You can't get Kouji just by knocking," Kouichi laughed. He put the key in the knob, turned it and opened the door for Izumi and then followed her inside. He walked to the staircase, ascended with Izumi, and stopped in front of a red door. He turned the key again and opened the door.

            Izumi smelled the same smell that foreign apartments smelled. But this was different, a little sweet and pleasant. She followed Kouichi in the apartment and looked around the white walled place, her left hand on her torso as she toured around the complex.

            "Kouji! Kouji, are you home yet?" Kouichi shouted through the apartment.

            Kouji stepped from his bedroom and to the living room, where Kouichi and Izumi stood. Kouji stared at Izumi and then at Kouichi. He walked to Kouichi and pulled him by the sleeve. "What the heck are you doing?" Kouji whispered.

            "You like her, don't you?" Kouichi smiled.

            "…Why should I tell you?" Kouji asked, paranoid.

            "I know you do. Just tell her, for Pete's sake."

            Kouji looked at Kouichi, who had walked to the kitchen and then looked over at Izumi. He turned away, his face red with embarrassment and hands twiddling in front of him. He was incapable of looking at Izumi, especially after Kouichi told Izumi that he liked her.

            "Izumi-chan…" Kouji began.

            "…Yes? Do you have something to tell me?"

            "I…I…I…" Kouji felt more and more isolated. He lost his words, incapable to tell Izumi his exact feelings. "Uh…Never mind, Izumi-chan."

            Izumi looked at Kouji and then looked down at the white linoleum floor in disappointment. "Oh," Izumi said, nearly inaudible. Izumi sighed and dragged her feet to the door; opening the door and descending to the ground floor, the same way when Kouichi bought her after he told her Kouji liked her.


End file.
